Sad Christmas
by SN-san
Summary: Un nuevo akuma aparece, y lo peor, era navidad. Y su poder, a nadie le puede gustar. Pésimo summary


Era Diciembre, las fiestas se acercaban, y el espíritu navideño ya se sentía…

-Marinette, Marinette, MARINETTE!- Tikki se estaba cansando de intentar despertar a su portadora- Bien, pues será por las malas

Tikki salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado, y cuando regreso tenía un vaso lleno de agua, pobre Marinette, se despertó de la peor manera posible, con un vaso de agua directo en la cara.

-AAAHH!- Marinette se despertó de golpe y miro con mala cara a Tikki

-Vamos Mari, era la única manera, vas a volver a llegar tarde- Marinette vio la hora, ¡y ya eran la 11 de la mañana!

-¡Estoy atrasadísima!

-Te lo dije- Marinette se comenzó a arreglar deprisa, como ya habían salido a vacaciones quedaron en salir a un paseo, pero ya iba una hora tarde- será mejor que te des prisa-

Marinette se había puesto un jean tubo negro, una blusa blanca y un abrigo rojo, hacía frío así que no había problema con eso.

Bajo rápido, cogió un pan y salió corriendo de la casa después de despedirse de su mamá, pero…

-AAAHH!

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención- se disculpo esa chica con la que había tropezado- estaba viendo las rosas y no me di cuenta que alguien salió

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída

Marinette vio a la chica, tenía pelo café obscuro casi negro, un sueter de lana color verde claro y un jean abierto color café, pareciera que no le importara como se vestía. La chica iba a decir algo más pero justo Marinette recordó la hora y se fue corriendo

Cuando llego sus amigos le estaban esperando, y no se llevaron ninguna sorpresa por lo tarde que llego su amiga, ya era costumbre…

Y ahí comenzaron su paseo

-¡Ey! Marinette, mira, Adrien está usando la bufanda que le regalaste- le dijo Alia emocionada a su amiga, Marinette al verlo se sonrojo, pero de inmediato se le pasó

-Si… pero recuerda que él piensa que se lo regaló su padre…

-¡Hay, Marinette! No seas tan pesimista- le reclamo Alia, Marinette solo rio un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca

La tarde pasó rápido, pasearon, rieron, se divirtieron, Marinette se sonrojaba y cometía torpezas cuando Adrien estaba cerca… pasó rápido…

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era navidad, y se dice que en estas fechas ocurren milagros ¿no? Pues bien, acababa de pasar uno, y era que Marinette se levantó a primera hora de la mañana como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y para su información, eso no era nada normal en ella.

Aprovechando que aún era temprano decidió ir a dar un paseo. Al salir vio las flores que estaba observando la chica con la que tropezó el otro día, eran rosas blancas, suspiró y siguió caminando.

Ese era un día especial, era navidad, nadie podría estar triste, nadie podría deprimirse, simplemente era imposible… no, nada es imposible, y como si el destino le jugara una mala broma, pues apareció…

Marinette alcanzo a escuchar llantos y gritos, seguramente era un akuma, y Ladybug tenía que hacer acto de presencia, se fue a un lugar donde ya no había gente y se transformó. Al salir se encontró con un montón de burbujas que llevaban toda clase de cosas, desde muñecas hasta anillos de compromiso. También vio a mucha gente que querían recuperar lo que había en esas burbujas como si fuera lo más importante que tuvieran

-¿Qué tal mi Lady? ¿Me ha extrañado?- dijo Chat Noir con un tono coqueto. Ladybug solo rodo los ojos, su compañero gatuno nunca cambiaría- Creo que es mejor averiguar que pasa aquí

-Sí, vamos –Respondió Ladybug

Y averiguarlo no les costó mucho

Pronto se dieron cuenta que todas las burbujas iban hacia un punto, y ahí estaba, encima de un edificio una chica de unos 13 años, con un vestido de rayas rojas y negras que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y sin mangas, tenia guantes largas, uno rojo y uno negro, y sus medias altas igual, una roja y una negra. Tenía pelo morado recogido en una cola con una bincha con forma de una rosa roja.

-Increíble que haya un akuma en navidad, ni yo- dijo Chat Noir, lo último en voz baja para que Su Lady no lo escuchara

-Lo mismo creo, será mejor ocuparnos rápido de el

Ladybug y su compañero se acercaron rápido a ella para atacarla por sorpresa, y lo lograron haciendo que caiga al suelo, bien, eso iba a ser fácil, pero nunca hay que confiarse. Cuando Ladybug le iba a quitar la bincha, la chica akumatizada se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que se separara

-Huy! Pero que truco más sucio, atacar por la espalda, lástima que no me podrán vencer así de fácil- justo después de que el akuma haya dicho eso se inclino un poco hacia la derecha, evitando perfectamente el golpe que le iba a dar Chat Noir con el bastón- vamos gatito puedes hacer mejores cosas que eso- La chica cogió el bastón y lo empujo para abajo apoyándose en su hombro, provocando un efecto palanca que alzó a Chat Noir e hizo que caiga alado de Ladybug

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué hay tantas burbujas?

-Eso es fácil, te lo puedo demostrar si quieres- el akuma alzó la mano hacia ellos y varios pétalos de rosa fueron hasta ellos logrando tocarlos, mas no pasó nada, o eso creían.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron, no les había pasado nada, pero Chat Noir no tardó en darse cuenta que a su lado estaba flotando otra burbuja, y reconoció perfectamente lo que había ahí, era una bufanda, la que le había regalado Marinette, aunque el seguía creyendo que se lo había regalado su padre. Y de alguna manera u otra, ese era su regalo más preciado

-Parece que ya te diste cuenta, pues sí, le quito a la gente el regalo más preciado que tengan, y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos-dijo la chica akumatizada, y con un chasquido de los dedos, una burbuja cercana comenzó a desintegrarse y lo que estaba dentro de ella también, le había tocado a un collar con dije de corazón- y puedo hacerlo con todos

Los dos se levantaron y la rodearon, esta vez no dejarían que se salga con la suya. Pero justo cuando iban a atacar se acercó una burbuja y la chica se subió en ella, con la intención de irse, a duras penas los héroes lograron retenerla.

-¡No te escaparas así de fácil bufona!

-¿¡A quien llamas bufona!? ¡Mi nombre es Sad Christmas!

Comenzó una pelea entre los héroes y el akuma, y no se podría decir que este akuma estaba siendo fácil de vencer.

Después de un rato de ataque y defensa, Ladybug le atacó nuevamente con su yo-yo, pero en esta ocasión Sad Christmas no lo esquivó, lo atrapó; momento que Ladybug aprovechó para acercarse rápidamente, le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara, pagándole el que le dio a ella hace un rato

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto justo en navidad?-Ladybug estaba a punto de golpearla, pero Sad Christmas le sujetó el puño con la mano libre

-¿En serio quieres saber la respuesta? ¿Qué acaso sabes lo que se siente que nadie te quiera, que todos te prefieran muerta, que tu familia sólo te insulté y no les importas un bledo, que esperaras con ansias esta fecha y que ni siquiera se acuerden que existes!? ¿¡Acaso sabes lo que es estar sola en este mundo!? Pues Elisa lo sentía todos los días, por eso ella se fue y ahora solo esta Sad Christmas - ella empujó muy fuerte a Ladybug, lo más fuerte que pudo. Ladybug supuso que Elisa era el nombre de la chica akumatizada

-¡My Lady!

-Tú, gatito, vas a jugar otra cosa- dijo mientras hacía un ademan con la mano y una burbuja cercana reventó, dejando caer en su mano un robot de juguete - Mmmm, servirá

Ella lo tiró al aire hacia Chat Noir e inmediatamente el robot creció como unos tres metro, comenzando a acercarse a Chan Noir listo para pelear

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!

-No es trampa, es un juego muy divertido

. . .

Por otro lado Ladybug estaba tratando de levantarse. Sad Christmas no la había golpeado muy fuerte, pero al empujarla provocó que se callera del edificio

-Demonios, ¡Lucky Charm!... ¿¡cómo rayos se supone que esto me ayude!?- En ese momento Ladybug abrió los ojos- Esperen un segundo…

Cuando Sad Christmas se dio cuenta que Ladybug se acercaba se dio la vuelta para pelear con ella, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Ladybug le había dado un objeto… una rosa blanca… miro hacia arriba, y la vio

-Feliz Navidad- La vio, regalándole la más hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera

Sin saber cómo, una lágrima calló desde sus ojos.

Chat Noir vio como la rosa que tenia Sad Christmas en el pelo se desintegraba y el akuma salía y como Ladybug lo atrapaba y purificaba

-¡Ladybug Milagrosa!-y todo volvió a la normalidad

Ladybug vio a la chica que estaba al frente suyo, parecía algo perdida y confundida, pero seguía con la rosa en las manos

El pitido de sus aretes le devolvió a la realidad, era mejor irse. Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Chat Noir la detuvo

-Chat, me tengo que ir

-Sí, lo sé, solo que… no te pude traer un regalo, pero te quería dar siquiera esto- Le dijo Chat mientras ponía en las manos de Ladybug unos caramelos

Ella los miro y sonrió, su compañero gatuno podía ser muy tierno a veces

-Gracias Chat. Feliz navidad a ti también- Le dijo Ladybug antes de darla un beso en la mejilla y luego irse

Chat Noir se quedo quieto en donde estaba. Tal vez esta no fuera una de las mejores navidades que ha tenido, pero sin duda, ese había sido uno de los mejores regalos que ha recibido jamás, y alguien como Sad Christmas nunca se lo podría quitar. La felicidad de estar con Su Lady

Unos días después vio a la chica con la que había tropezado en navidad, estaba igual de desarreglada que antes, pero tenía algo diferente, tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara

Al parecer se dio cuenta que la miraba, pues vio hacia ella y después se le acerco

-Gracias por la rosa

-¿rosa?-La chica solo le sonrió, y ahí Marinette pudo reconocerla bien, ¡era el akuma de navidad! ¿Y cómo lo sabía? Pues porque llevaba la rosa que le había dado en el pelo

-Si, gracias por la rosa…Ladybug

-¡EHHHH!- Espera, ella sabía que era Ladybug, pero ¿Cómo?

Antes de que se diera cuenta la chica ya se había ido. Nunca la volvió a verla, pero algo le decía que ahora estaba bien…

…

Esto es todo.

Se suponía era un espacial de navidad, pero eso es lo que menos parece.

Es la primera vez que escribo una pelea, por favor no sean muy duros. No se olviden dejar su reviews

Hasta la próxima y ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
